


Negotiating Names

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Clary’s out the door Simon turns on Raphael “Was that really necessary? I’m pretty sure Interim Chapter – whatever you just said - you made that up right?” Raphael smirks gleefully, “Oh no no no fledgling, you’re my advisor now, which means you have to stay by me at all times, and do everything I tell you to”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating Names

**Author's Note:**

> First proper smut (So sorry)

As soon as Clary’s out the door Simon turns on Raphael “Was that really necessary? I’m pretty sure Interim Chapter – whatever you just said - you made that up right?” Raphael smirks gleefully, “Oh no no no fledgling, you’re my advisor now, which means you have to stay by me at all times, and do everything I tell you to”. 

Simon glares at him “But I liked being Ambassador to the Werewolves!” he protests moodily, Raphael shrugs “Maybe if being ‘ambassador to the werewolves’ didn’t put you in so much danger” he makes actual air-finger quotations when he says this, staring right at Simon like he’s an idiot (which, rude).

Simon sighs “Is this because I blackmailed you? Because dude no offence but you’ve totally done worse, I mean-“ he stops to gesture at himself, Raphael rolls his eyes walking over to his chair and sitting back down in it, arms falling onto the armrests, legs crossed. “Actually no, you blackmailing me was inspired, I’m very proud of you”.

Simon shivers (say that again), then splutters “Proud?” he looks around, confused “I thought you’d be mad” Raphael actually has the audacity to chuckle at that, fixing Simon with a wide grin, rows of sharp teeth on display. “Idiota you really have no idea, you’re becoming one of us now” He runs his eyes up and down Simon’s body hungrily “It’s a good look on you” he pauses, “And don’t think I didn’t notice that smirk on your face, you enjoyed it and you know it”.

Simon pulls at his jacket sleeves “That’s not what that was” he tries to explain, “I just wanted to help them”. Raphael nods at that, a knowing smirk on his face “You wanted to help Clarissa, that’s cute” Simon doesn’t like the way he’s still smirking at him, “It’s not like that” he says, arms now crossed as he stand in front of Raphael.

Raphael looks up at him “No? I mean you’ve obviously got feelings for the girl” Simon hisses at him “No I don’t shut up she’s my friend” Raphael grins wider, and rises to his feet, hands rubbing together “Not nice is it? Think on it next time you try to blackmail me yeah?” the way he says it, it doesn’t sound like a question, more like an order. 

He stalks up to Simon, invading his personal space “I meant what I said back there though, I like the way you handled yourself, I think you could be more than useful” he practically purrs the last word and grins at Simon when the taller boy looks down at him, he’d be blushing if he could, they both know it.

“I still think you should’ve let me go with her” Simon mumbles petulantly under his breath as Raphael turns around sighing deeply, “You’re serious? Okay I’ll spell it out for you idiota” He looks completely done as he looks up into Simon’s eyes “I wanted you to stay here” Simon laughs awkwardly, confused (Don’t get your hopes up) “Why?” Raphael groans, rolling his eyes.

“Dios” He brings a hand to his temple, rubbing softly “Just follow me” he spins around and heads through the doorway, thankfully not using his speed otherwise Simon wouldn’t be able to keep up, they’d already tested that. He stumbles in his haste to follow, remaining silent as Raphael leads them up a narrow flight of stairs and down a red-lit corridor (suitably creepy), stopping at a grand door.

He gestures for Simon to enter before him and he pushes the handle down, walking in, unable to stop the full body shiver at having Raphael so close behind him. The room is huge, his eyes are immediately drawn to the giant four poster bed to the left of the door, and grand curtains hang from the ceiling, obscuring half the bed. 

Simon raises an eyebrow at Raphael, “Bit much no?” he nods at the bed but Raphael just continues smirking at him, taking hold of his shoulders and leading him towards a stylistic desk in the corner that Simon hadn’t noticed before. Simon goes warm all over, and is insistently aware of Raphael’s hands pushing into his shoulders, a reassuring yet commanding touch. 

Raphael takes a hand off Simon’s shoulder and pulls out the chair a littler, placing his hand back to shove Simon down onto it. The desk has piles of paper on it, none of which seem organised and all of which look very, very old. “As my Advisor-“ Raphael speaks lowly, mouth suddenly right next to Simon’s left ear, Simon jumps a little, still held down by strong hands. 

“What do you think our first job should be, hmm?” His voice is still low, and he practically whispers into Simon’s ear as he fidgets with the edge of the desk. “Um I don’t really know-“ He cuts off when he shifts his eyes to the left, only to see and feel Raphael still crouched over him, mouth still near his ear. “Uhh you know I can’t really think when you’re so close”.

Raphael hisses, taking his hands off Simon’s shoulders suddenly to spin him around in the chair until he’s stood before Simon, leaning down to rest his hands on the chairs armrests, their faces still close. “I’m sorry” He grins, not sounding sorry at all. Simon swallows “This your room? It’s nice, homey, I’m loving he wallpaper and I really like the bed, very Vampire-esque-”. He’s babbling now and he knows Raphael can tell. It’s not his fault he always babbles when he’s nervous, and he’s always nervous around Raphael. 

At first he thought it was just the blood-sucking tendency thing but he knows it’s not that anymore, come to think of it, he should probably work out why Raphael still makes him nervous, it’s not like he’s some evil ‘creature of the night’ and he’s probably not going to kill Simon in his sleep right? Right? Probably.

Raphael’s still smirking and Simon has a fleeting moment of panic as he realises he well may have said that out loud, but Raphael speaks as if he hadn’t “You like my bed? I bring you into my room for the first time and the first thing you want to talk about is the bed? Why kid-“ He leans closer, fangs gleaming and prominent in the low light, “-At least buy me a drink first”.

He cocks his head, studying Simon carefully before grinning wider and standing to his full height, walking over to his bed to sit on it, legs coming up to cross “Come on then” he waves Simon over, looking mildly impatient. Simon blinks in shock, nodding to himself as he stands and makes his way over to the bed, standing awkwardly before sitting opposite Raphael, mirroring his position by also crossing his legs, resting his hands in his lap awkwardly.

Raphael leans forward, resting his face in his hands “So what now, you want to braid hair? Talk about our first crushes?” Simon sniggers and Raphael smirks again, leaning back and resting his weight on his hands, he looks obscenely good in that waistcoat, the material stretches just right over his shoulders, it’s really not fair. 

Raphael cocks his head at Simon, eyebrows knitted in confusion at his silence “What’s wrong fledgling?” Simon sighs “Please don’t call me that” he groans, running a hand through his hair. Raphael still has that infuriating smirk on his face “But it’s what you are” he explains as if Simon were a child, “No my name’s Simon, I call you Raphael for Go- ugh!”.

Raphael sighs “Obviously, what else would you call me?” the question seems playful but his tone suggest he should plan his answer carefully, luckily Raphael doesn’t let him get that far “In fact” he starts, “You should probably call me Sir now that you’re my advisor and all” he’s still grinning (He has a really nice mouth). Simon groans, “Come on that’s totally unfair”.

Raphael springs forward, pressing his finger to Simon’s lips “Ah ah, how about this, if you call me Sir, I’ll call you Simon” He smiles, eyes predatory “How does that sound?” Simon gulps, Raphael can even make his name sound sexy, that’s not fair. Simon licks his lips, momentarily forgetting about Raphael’s finger which his tongue brushes over. Raphael’s eyes hone in sharp on the movement before flicking up to meet Simon’s eyes, his own eyes hooded and his smirk not as cruel.

He moves his hand slightly so that his thumb is pressing against Simon’s lips instead of his finger and presses gently until Simon’s mouth opens slightly with a gasp. He leans close to Simon, face suddenly too close and asks again “How does that sound, Simon?” He puts emphasis on Simon’s name and raises an eyebrow expectantly. 

Simon gasps out an unnecessary breath “Sounds good” he says, lips moving along the pad of Raphael’s thumb, Raphael shakes his head a little, moving impossibly closer “Sounds good…?” Simon’s eyelids flutter “Si- Sounds good Sir” He nods slightly, affirming the words to himself. Raphael watches Simon through hooded eyes “Good” he murmurs.

Simon can’t take the tension anymore, and reaches up to pull Raphael’s hand away, surging forward, his free hand going to Raphael’s hair as he crashes their lips together messily, fangs cutting into his lip painfully. Raphael growls, pushing back insistently, hands grabbing Simon’s face to tilt it, deepening the kiss. He leans back, pulling Simon with him, helping him remove his jacket hastily and throwing it across the room before he’s pushed back until he’s led flat on the bed, Simon hovering over him.

Raphael’s hands move down Simon’s face and his chest until he reaches the hem of his t-shirt, tugging on it insistently. Simon seems to get the message as he pulls away from Raphael’s lips reluctantly, pulling his shirt over his head before diving back down, grinning mischievously. Simon’s naked from the waist up and Raphael’s hands go for his jean buttons but Simon suddenly pulls back, too far for Raphael to crane his head up to carry on kissing him.

He sighs, dropping back down to the bed with a loud thump “We’re stopping now, really? Just as it’s getting good?” he runs a hand down Simon’s chest, stopping to rub soft circles onto his stomach, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Simon moans a little, rocking his hips gently “I just don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one on show here” He runs his hands down the front of Raphael’s waistcoat, looking up at Raphael for permission.

Raphael smirks “Yeah I don’t think so” he sits up suddenly, pulling Simon in for another hungry kiss, fingers digging into Simon’s biceps hard. “Please” Simon pants against Raphael’s lips, eyes flickering over Raphael’s face “Please Sir”. Raphael hisses, eyes blazing, nails cutting marks into Simon’s arms. He nods, leaning in to nose at Simon’s neck as the other boy hastens to unbutton his waistcoat, fingers fumbling in the hurry.

He finally gets the last button undone and rips the waistcoat over Raphael’s shoulders, fully intending on throwing the offending garment of clothing over his shoulder somewhere. Raphael stops him with an offended noise, “This is probably worth more than your entire wardrobe Simon, don’t be an idiot” He raises an eyebrow at Simon who sighs and places it carefully on the floor.

“Happy?” 

“Very”

Raphael grabs at Simon’s neck again and pulls him in for a bruising kiss, flinging his arms over Simon’s shoulders, wrapping them together behind his head. Simon pushes Raphael back into the sheets, fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons as Raphael bites on his bottom lip. He tries to pull away as the pain is too much but Raphael holds him down, running his tongue along the area, soothing him carefully.

Just as Simon manages to undo the last button on Raphael’s shirt, he’s flung to the side, back hitting the sheets, a light weight landing on top of him. He looks up at Raphael in shock “How’d you do that?” Raphael just keeps on grinning, taking his shirt off deliberately slow, not moving an ounce, giving Simon nothing to work with. 

Raphael places the shirt on the floor next to the waistcoat and leans down, kissing Simon deliciously slow, moving to kiss at his jaw, his Adams apple, his pulse point. Simon’s writhing underneath him but he doesn’t stop as he moves down Simon’s chest slowly, dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin occasionally. He laughs into Simon’s abdomen as the other boy moans loudly, too caught up in pleasure to care. He can’t have that.

Raphael reaches his hand up and uses it to cover Simon’s mouth, shushing gently when Simon’s eyes fly open “Gotta keep it down Simon, can you manage that?” He speaks quietly but firmly and repeats “Can you do that for me, Simon?” He moves his hand away from Simon’s mouth, lovingly stroking along his cheek “Yeah” Simon pants out, Raphael shakes his head, moving back up Simon’s body and capturing his wrists in a burning grasp above his head.

“Yeah?” He hisses, face hovering just out of Simon’s reach, “Yeah – Yes, Yes Sir, please” Simon whines out the last word, trying to capture Raphael’s lips and falling just short. Raphael smirks “Good boy Simon” Simon holds back a whimper, hips bucking off the bed “Such a good boy” Raphael murmurs, leaning his head down to kiss him sweetly, sucking on his lower lip, leaving it sore and red.

Raphael lets go of Simon’s wrists and moves back down his body, fingers tracing along his chest. He looks up at Simon, eyes wild, and unzips his jeans slowly, pulling them off with Simon’s help before taking his off too and climbing back over the bigger boy. He sits on Simon’s thighs, just shy of his crotch and laughs at Simon’s fruitless attempts to create friction.

When his attempts prove useless, Simon snakes a hand down under his boxers but Raphael catches his wrist in a vice like grip and brings it to the side, pressing it into the sheets. Simon moans quietly, “Please, please Sir” Raphael smirks, his other hand massaging the soft, sensitive skin of Simon’s inner thigh. “I’ll let go of your hand if you promise not to do that again, and if you leave your hands at your sides” he orders, letting go when he’s satisfied with Simon’s breathy “Yessir”.

He moves down the bed and presses his face into the cotton of Simon’s boxers, his erection straining up against the fabric, a damp patch already soaking through. Simon bites his lip to stop himself moaning when Raphael’s hand comes up to rub over the wet patch, teasing the sensitive skin through the rough material.

He grasps at the bedsheets when Raphael noses at his crotch, eye rolling back in his head as the older boy works his mouth along the fabric. He can feel the heat through the thin cotton, hot and wet and insistent and he wants nothing more than to thread his fingers through Raphael’s hair, but Raphael told him not too and he so wants to be good for Raphael.

Raphael takes hold of the elasticated waist of his boxers, and looks up at Simon, who sees his eyes blown wide with lust, reflected in his own. At Simon’s nod Raphael lifts Simon’s hips gently and pulls his boxers down, leaving them around his knees, restricting his movement. 

Simon almost comes there and then when Raphael takes him in his mouth, if he thought the heat was bad before, now it’s unbearable, wet and warm and all too good but still not enough. He whimpers uncontrollably, furiously trying to stifle the noises, hands twisting, clenching and unclenching in the soft sheets. He arches off the bed, biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed as Raphael pulls off to lick along the underside of his cock. 

Simon mutters Raphael’s name like a mantra, lost in pleasure as Raphael backs off slowly “Simon” His voice is hoarse and he still manages to keep that infuriating smirk on his face, even with spit-covered lips and half-lidded eyes. Simon shivers, and when he speaks his voice trembles “What’d I do? I was trying to be good Sir I was trying so -“ He breaks off with a sob as Raphael shushes him softly, rubbing small, soothing circles into his hips “You were so good Simon, so good”. 

He moves up Simon’s body carefully, smiling as Simon whimpers at the cold air hitting him “So good” he whispers into Simons temple, kissing it softly. He leans down so his face is directly in front of Simon’s and laughs as it takes the other boy a minute to adjust his glassy, unfocused eyes on Raphael. “What do you want Simon?” He asks kindly, fingers deftly teasing the head of Simon’ cock.

Simon squints at Raphael, confused, “What do you want?” Raphael repeats, not touching him anymore, just watching. “I want to touch you, I want to -” Simon’s eyes flicker to Raphael’s hair as he whispers his answer, tongue flicking over his lips, blood still staining them from earlier. Raphael nods, taking Simon’s hand in his own and leading it to his face.

He kisses Simon’s palm softly, before nicking it with his teeth and sucking at the small drop of blood, obviously satisfied with Simon’s whimper. When he lets go of Simon’s hand, the boy runs it along Raphael’s jaw, his blood smearing along pale skin. “Okay?” Raphael asks, “Okay” Simon nods.

Raphael moves his way down Simon’s body tantalisingly slow this time, grinning when Simon tugs on his hair a little “Is that all you got?” he challenges Simon, finally slipping Simon’s cock back into his mouth, tongue running wild as Simon squirms. He pulls off after a particularly vicious tug “Good” he encourages Simon.

Simon keens at the praise and gasps out uncontrollably when Raphael bites a love bite into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and pulls tighter on Raphael’s hair, causing the older boy to let out a groan of his own, his erection obviously straining against his underwear as he buries his head in the patch of curls at the top of Simon’s groin. 

“Please, Please - Sir” Simon’s lucid now, head tossing side to side, back arched, and trembling. Raphael sits back and moves his hand to Simon, thumb teasing over the slit mercilessly, “Such a good boy for me Simon” Raphael purrs, “So good, I’m proud of you kid, so proud of you Simon”. Simon arches off the bed violently and comes hard as Raphael strokes him through it, hand a firm weight, holding Simon down.

It takes him a minute to come back to his surroundings, and blinking his eyes rapidly he looks up at Raphael who is sat back, mouth open and lips wet, blood still smeared across his face, still hard in his boxers. Simon raises up so he’s on his elbows and looks down at the mess on his chest, then he looks up to Raphael, who, while keeping intense eye contact with Simon, brings his hand up to his mouth and licks a stripe up his palm. 

Simon’s spent cock twitches as Raphael continues to lick his hand clean, bending down to nose at Simon’s stomach, he continues licking, occasionally biting softly. When he seems satisfied he crawls up Simon’s body and pulls him in for their dirtiest kiss yet, he takes Simon’s head in his hands, the kiss is all teeth and tongue and Simon’s so very glad that neither of them need to breathe.

He can taste himself on Raphael’s tongue and he chases after it, hands wrapped up in Raphael’s hair, their sweat slicked bodies rubbing together. Raphael starts grinding down on Simon, hands still roaming over his face as Simon sits up fully allowing Raphael to slot himself against Simon’s hips. The older boy pulls back, and looks at Simon, fingers still carding through his sweat-damp hair “Bite me” He pants against Simon’s lips “Bite me Simon”.

Simon nods, eyes blown wide again with lust, and pushes Raphael’s neck to the side. He leans in and sucks at the pale skin, licking a line along until he reaches Raphael’s pulse point, where, with no warning he sinks his fangs into the soft flesh. Raphael hisses in pleasure, hips still grinding down with no real rhythm as his eyes roll back into his head.

When he finally comes it’s with Simon’s name on his lips like a prayer, his strong hands holding Raphael’s hips down as he stutters and collapses against Simon’s broad chest. Simon pulls his fangs out carefully, licking over the small puncture wounds to help heal them quicker, blood stains his mouth and Raphael leans down to lick it away.

He then leans down and kisses Simon lazily, licking into his mouth, arms resting around his shoulders. Simon falls back onto the sheets, sweat cooling rapidly on his chest as Raphael slides off of him, curling into his side, one arm flung over Simon’s chest, holding onto his shoulder tightly. “So good for me” Raphael murmurs, pushing his head into Simon’s neck “Such a good boy” he mumbles, eyes falling shut.

Simon beams with pride at the compliment, looking fondly at Raphael who blinks lazily, looking carefully at Simon “You’re okay?” he asks, voice uncharacteristically kind. Simon nods, mouth upturned in a shy smile “Yeah I am” Raphael nods “That wasn’t too much?” Simon raises his eyebrows at how worried Raphael seems “I’m sure” he pauses then he furrows his brows slightly, “You were kidding about me having to call you sir right?” Raphael snorts, eyeing Simon “You can still call me by my name in public” he offers, grinning widely when Simon starts to protest.

He rests his head on Simon’s shoulder and reaches behind him to pull the sheets around them, Simon mirrors him, doing the same until they are nestled in a cocoon of soft sheets. He wraps a protective arm around Raphael and curls around him, body warm where they’re touching, eyelids heavy and drooping. Raphael smiles against Simon’s skin and closes his eye once more.

Simon briefly thinks that Raphael isn’t going to be happy when he wakes up later to discover that he fell asleep still wearing his wet boxers, but for now he couldn’t care less as he snuggles into Raphael’s embrace and waits for sleep to claim him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful <3
> 
> (Again i'm so sorry)


End file.
